We Proudly Serve
by spacebarista
Summary: Things have changed in the nearly two years since Shannon Shepard left her Alliance Roasting location to assist another. When she comes back, she finds new employees, new frustrations, new promotions, and new animosities. With all this comes a new strain between her and Kaidan Alenko, her former assistant manager. She'll need to find a way to fix it before anyone leaves for good.


AN / And here it is! The long awaited (and long promised) Shenko coffee shop AU based off the true livings of you humble author as a bookstore cafe supervisor. I've been wanting to write this for a long while, and only in the past few weeks/months have I decided just how I want it. And only now is the first chapter sufficient enough for me to share. In the time to come, there may be more ships, more characters, more everything, but for now, I want this little fic that could to get it's start. It's my first attempt at a multi-chapter fic in a VERY long time, so I'm hoping I can keep the motivation going to get more to y'all soon.

This fic partially mirrors the events of the game, and character are based off people I've served and worked with. Special shoutout to notnowcommander, who very kindly served as my beta, and hopefully will put up with my plot screaming long enough to help more, and and xandrasketches on tumblr for my commissioned cover art ! I really hope you'll like it! and now, TO THE FIC!

* * *

Her first shift back starts in ten minutes, and Shannon can't bring herself to go in.

She'd left her Alliance Roasting Company shop to assist at another. It was meant to be a temporary move, just to help until the Alchera location could hire their own manager. The Regional Manager, David Anderson, could think of no one better to run the new coffee house in the meantime. She couldn't argue. The Normandy location, hers, always ended up in the top ten stores every month. However… circumstances changed.

A maximum six month stay became over a year.

When she'd returned to her apartment to her roommate's cries of glee, she had been almost convinced that maybe time had held still at the Normandy. But Ashley had said there had been changes. Changes she'd have to see for herself. She'd said she'd go in with her, be her moral support, if she didn't have a welcome home party to supply. She would have argued, but there's no getting an idea out of Ash's head once it forms.

So here Shannon stands, frozen. Fearful of what Ash's sullen words mean. How much has changed? What? Would her faithful, fun crew still be here? Would they have missed her as much as she'd missed them? Would _he_ have?

She shakes her head. Takes a deep breath. She's Shannon Shepard, one of the top managers in the Alliance. She can do this. She closes the distance to the door and pulls it open, heart warming at the familiar bell jangling at the movement.

It's quiet this time of day. Most kids are still in class at the nearby university, and workers haven't left for their lunch breaks yet. Only a handful of customers take up seats at the window bar, in the comfy armchairs, and at the tables. She'd planned it that way. She didn't to be overwhelmed, to deal with both a lot of customers _and_ her anxiety about being back. But there are no regulars, no one staring at her.

She takes in the shop she's missed calling home. There are a few new products in convenience, things the new Field Trainer had been sending around for stores to try. Otherwise, everything is the same. Same stocked coolers, same neat shelves of packaged coffee, same shiny mugs. Comfortable, Shannon moves in further. Laughter filters to her from behind the counter. Familiar laughter that once lit up her days.

Joker sits at his usual stool behind the register. His short hair is hidden by his standard issue cap, but his iconic beard still warms his face. His condition makes it difficult to stand for long hours, so their original manager worked it out that he could sit as long as he worked the register. The arrangement works out well. The regulars like Joker and his… charming personality. He's a friendly face to see when a customer first comes in. And his tendency to try and come up with diner-style drink codes to shake things up a bit—"Moo Juice" rather than milk, "Paradise Dessert" for coconut mocha, and "Peppermint Stick" for peppermint lattes, to name a few—never ceases to amuse. The cashier is tapping a capped Sharpie against his lip as he stares into some middle distance. Typical Joker.

Close to his right, just behind his shoulder making fresh coffee, is Garrus. Garrus is one of the tallest men Shannon has ever met. Though, being fairly short—she only comes up to his sternum at 5'3"—maybe that isn't saying much. His brown silver-streaked hair is kept in a neat undercut. Joker's been trying to get the secret of his coloring out of him for years. He pushes his rectangular wire glasses up his nose with a long finger. Garrus is all angles, but he really pulls it off. Shannon had seen plenty of girls (and not-girls) ogling him as he puts their orders together. His voice doesn't help matters. She's only human. But he's her best friend. Nothing more.

A warmth spreads in her chest and a grin on her face. They're still here. She can do this. She _can_.

Joker's disinterested eyes finally pick up on her movement and slide her way. Shannon can see the annoyance at having his thoughts interrupted—probably _**riveting**_ —but it vanishes. Recognition takes its place. And soon, that is replaced by joy. He reaches behind him, bats a hand, risks falling, all to get Garrus' attention. When _his_ blue eyes fall on her, he smiles. And she smiles back.

"Well, well, well," Joker drawls, leaning back in his stool and crossing his arms. "If it isn't _the_ Shannon Shepard. Garrus, _The Commander_ has returned!"

Garrus rolls his eyes, but his smile stays intact. "I can see that, Joker. Anyone can see that." He nods at her. "Shepard. Welcome back."

"Thanks, Garrus." Shannon steps up to the counter. Her fingers rest on familiar granite, gaze flitting between the two men. "It's good to see you guys."

"You too, Commander." Joker's utterance of the familiar nickname brings her back, makes her feel welcome again. He'd gotten into the habit of calling her by the rank soon after being hired by Anderson, back when she was just the assistant manager. A few of their coworkers—and their customers—had earned nicknames. It gave off a kind of family atmosphere that made the place more fun to work. "You ready to get back on this ship?"

Shannon takes a breath, lets her smile grow. "You bet your ass, Joker."

She dons her apron in the kitchen, rather than her office. The door is locked, and she hadn't thought to bring her key. She straightens her polo, fixes on her black name tag with "Manager" printed under her name. She had the same uniform, same style apron, even the same name tag at the Alchera location. And yet, it feels _right_ putting them on here. This is her home, her cafe. Not Alchera. Shannon pauses just inside the door. This is it. She takes a deep breath. Holds it. Lets it go.

She can do this.

When she emerges into the bar again, Joker is ringing up a customer as Garrus makes the drink. Shannon vaguely hears the conversation. It's enough to recognize the teasing, accented voice of one of their regulars and friends. Shannon's spotted before she can say anything.

"Shepard? Shepard, is that you?"

Shannon smiles at the other girl as she joins Joker at the register. "Hey, Tali! It's good to see you!"

Tali finishes adjusting her headscarf and reaches across the counter to grab Shannon's hand, a smile lighting her own face. The younger woman is a student at the nearby university, studying computer science. She curls up in one of the big armchairs to read and study, and often stops in on the weekends to visit and hang out. Her phone calls to friends and family in her native language are as familiar as the music they play on the speakers. She'd become a bit of a confidant to her, just behind Ashley. Tali was like her beloved kid sister, with her big, bright eyes and her not-quite-round face.

"This place has not been the same without you," she whispers, as if Joker can't hear every word she says. He huffs from his stool. "No one to corral these… these… hoodrums!"

Joker snorts, Garrus shakes his head. But Shannon doesn't miss the quirk of his lips as he pours her drink.

"I think you mean _hoodlums_ , Tali," Joker sighs. "But you're getting there. I'm proud of you."

Anyone else, and Tali might have hit them. But she rolls her eyes, gives Joker a grin. The warmth in her chest returns with a swell of pride and comfort.

"It's good to hear _someone_ missed me."

"We _all_ missed you, Shepard," Garrus rumbles, putting a lid on Tali's cup and placing it carefully at the end of the bar. "Toffee nut latte for… Tali?" She squeezes Shannon's hand one more time and skips off to retrieve her drink, singsonging a "thank you, Garrus". He gave her a nod and a smile. "Some of us… differently than others. But we did."

Shannon's brows draw together. She watches Garrus clean up the espresso machine, the steam wand, the pitcher. What does he mean, "differently"? The pause. Changes. Different. What do they know that she doesn't? Garrus finally turns to fully face her, and her eyes shift down to his name tag.

Garrus had been her Supervisor when she left. One step below Assistant Manager, but still a sort of full-time manager position. It let her and her AM have days off or call out without fear. Garrus has always been responsible, the store is in safe hands with him.

Under his name, in neat, white type, is "Assistant Manager".

* * *

" _It's going to be another big day," Anderson muses, looking into the full cafe. It had been like that since opening day. Crowded, busy, full of life. Just as a coffee shop should be. He tries to sound disgruntled, but Shannon can see how pleased he is, deep down. "I hope we can find him in all these people. Not that I'm complaining."_

 _Shannon hums, takes in the space. She's been here as long as he has. Feels the same pride. This is their shop. They'd been a part of it since the location was scouted and announced. The newest Alliance Roasting, right in between the university and the business district. A perfect location with a great staff. It was everything any coffee shop manager could ask for. She can practically taste the success as she watches Joker take order after order, being "friendly" and efficient all at once. Garrus working on three drinks at once while joking with the waiting customers. Ashley bags and cooks food orders with a smile. Excitement bubbles in her stomach at the thought of the success to come._

 _But Anderson won't be staying to see it._

" _There's no way you can stay? I mean—" She gestures down to her shiny new "Manager" name tag, bashful smile in place. "Not that I'm not grateful for the surprise promotion, but… I'm not quite sure I'm ready for the quick bump in command."_

 _The older man chuckles, rests a hand on her shoulder. "You know that when we get the call, we have to answer it." Anderson looks back at the cafe, sighing with content. "Besides, I know you can do this. And the kid they're sending in to help is very capable on his own. You'll be fine."_

 _Shannon raises an eyebrow. Anderson had a little habit of calling all of them "kid" or "son", even though they're all adults. It's never something that's bothered her, but it always throws her off when she knows he's not talking about children. "How old is he again?"_

" _Ha ha, Shepard," he deadpans. His smile stays in place. "Older than you, I think. Not by much. Has to work on his confidence in delegation. But he's eager. I think you two will get along just fine." The bell rings, and a dark-haired man comes in, eyes scanning the crowd in a way that almost seemed nervous. Anderson catches his eye and waves him over. "Right on time. The rumors of his reliability hold so far."_

 _The man smiles at them and makes his way through the lines and the stragglers. As he gets closer, Shannon takes the time to study him. He's taller than she is, probably six feet. Broad shouldered, strong-looking and fit. His black hair is brushed back out of his face with what seems to be the right amount of gel. And one that keeps it looking soft. His brown eyes are only a few shades lighter than his skin, and his jaw is further darkened with stubble. This assistant manager is, in a word… attractive._

Damn.

" _Anderson, sir," he starts, his voice a rumbling rasp. "Sorry, I meant to be here sooner, but it seems there's a_ lot _of foot traffic to get through."_

" _That's what happens when you have a shiny new shop around here I suppose." Anderson gives him a grin before turning to Shannon again. "This is the new manager, Shannon Shepard. She'll be taking my place when I move up to HQ."_

 _The man smiles at her, eyes crinkling . He holds out his hand and Shannon quickly takes it. It's warm and rough and large compared to hers._

" _Kaidan Alenko, your new assistant manager. Nice to finally meet you."_

 _Shannon returns the smile. "You as well."_

" _Well then," Anderson starts, waving for them to follow him. "Introductions out of the way, let's get started. I'm sure you two will have a lot to discuss."_

 _They both follow him, and Kaidan shoots her another grin. "I'm looking forward to it."_

 _Shannon's stomach flutters. Double damn._

" _Me too, Kaidan." She tries her damndest to keep her voice level. "Me too."_

" _We'll head back to the office." Anderson's voice gets her back on task. "We should find somewhere more private to talk."_

* * *

Questions race through her mind. Had Garrus gotten promoted? What happened to _her_ AM? Where is he? Is this the change Ashley had meant? Her heart pounds in her chest. When she looks up again, she sees all eyes on her. Joker. Tali. Garrus. On the latter's face, a strange emotion plays. Shannon's never seen a look like that from _Garrus._ He won't meet her eyes, instead looking somewhere around her chin and 's… almost like… resignation. He, Tali, and Joker all look at each other before he looks at her again. Finally, she finds the question she wants to ask.

"Garrus… where's Kaidan?"

He looks over her shoulder at Joker.

"Might want to take her to a table," the cashier quips, his tone strangely bitter as he resumes tapping his marker against his lip. "I shouldn't be the only one sitting for this."

Shannon sucks in a breath. What does this mean? Where's Kaidan? What happened? Why hadn't he called her? Why hadn't anyone told her? Is he okay, is he—

Her racing thoughts are interrupted by Garrus' warm hand on her arm, pulling her towards the back.

"C'mon, Shep. A lot's happened since you left. We should talk somewhere more private."


End file.
